


Замечательный план

by Duches



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Когда Павел Чехов придумывал свой замечательный план, он даже не подозревал какие будут последствия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними и даже Чехов.  
> В тексте использованы цитаты из следующих произведений:  
> – Структура и эволюция геномов полиплоидных пшениц и их дикорастущих сородичей: исследование с использованием макро- и микросателлитов.  
> – У. Шекспир. Сонет 130 (пер. С. Маршака)  
> – А. Теннисон. Вкушающие лотос (пер. К. Бальмонта)  
> – Ф. Геббель. Гиг и его кольцо (пер. В. Зоргенфрея)  
> Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на графу «категория»; полный и безоговорочный ООС всех персонажей;

– Спок идет по коридору, – тихо сказали ей в свободное от гарнитуры ухо. Нийота вздрогнула и содрала наушник.

– По какому коридору?

– По коридору в торпедный. Готовность – минута двадцать.

– А потом? – Она никак не могла окончательно въехать в ситуацию.

– А потом запускаешь мою программку, и дело в шляпе...

– В чем дело?

– Лейтенант Ухура, не тупите, – досадливо бросил Чехов. – Это русское выражение, значит, «что все на мази». 

Ухура закатила глаза:

– Я знаю, что это значит, но зачем мне нужен Спок в торпедном.

Оказывается, у Чехова получалось закатывать глаза даже лучше.

– Потому что там капитан, balda, – прошипел он, осторожно озираясь. Ухуре стало смешно: после смены они сидели в кают-компании за планшетом Чехова, «потому что его ни за что не отследят». Так, по крайней мере, утверждал юный русский гений.

– О-о-о, – сказала Ухура и с уважением посмотрела на Чехова. Тот, конечно бы, предпочел, чтобы Нийота Ухура смотрела на него со страстью или, на худой конец, с вожделением, но и уважение было неплохим началом нового этапа их отношений. Особенно если учесть, что раньше она его называла «малец» и совершенно оскорбительно трепала кудряшки. Чехов фыркнул.

Помогая лейтенанту Ухуре в столь неблаговидном деле, он преследовал сразу две цели: устроить собственную личную жизнь, а заодно помочь капитану и Споку. Ведь больно же смотреть, как мучаются люди, предназначенные друг друг. Они просто не понимали своего счастья. И Ухура не понимала, что ее счастье не Спок, а Павел Чехов. Но ничего, на то он и гений, чтобы объяснить самое главное всем троим. 

– Давай-давай-давай, жми, – и русский гений Чехов совершенно по-пацански ткнул острым локтем ее под бок. Ухура достала коммуникатор, сконнектилась с Пашиным планшетом и, введя нужную цифровую последовательность, подтвердила операцию.

– Где-то далеко летят поезда, самолеты сбиваются с пути, – немузыкально пропел Чехов и радостно потер руки. В лоб ему прилетел шарик, скатанный из салфетки. Кто-то из команды научников, галдящих за соседним столом, не вынес столь экзотического пения.

– Чехов, – фыркнула Ухура, торопливо стирая логи в собственном коммуникаторе, – твое знание русского фольклора не доведет до добра.

– Зато доведет до цугундера, – радостно гаркнул Павел, отправляя шарик в обратный полет. – «Таганка-а-а-а, все ночи полная огня-я-я-я-я...» 

Стол научников издал коллективный стон. Чехов поклонился в их сторону, нахально чмокнул Нийоту в щеку и, подхватив планшет, исчез за дверью.

Ухура прикусила губу и еле удержалась от того, чтобы не потереть руки. Ее замечательный, гениальный, изумительный план вот-вот должен был прийти в действие. Все складывалось просто прекрасно! Отлично, можно сказать!

Она не была бы так уверена в благополучном исходе собственного плана, если бы увидела, чем в данный момент занимается Чехов.

Юный гений, прикусив губу, неистово стучал по клавишам, бормоча себе под нос:

– «Столько долгих лет замыкал я этот круг...» Так-так-так... а давайте-ка оставим свет на пятьдесят процентов, или на сорок? А-а-а, что мелочиться, пусть будет тридцать... Отличненько. «Так что просто не дай ему уйти-и-и-и...» Дверь блокируем качественно... Очень качественно. Часика на два... Нет. Никаких полумер. Четыре! Пусть будет четыре! Не лазерным же резаком будет их Скотти выковыривать... И ставим глушилку! «Я довольно молодооооой Боооооог, и возможнооо у меня опыта неееет»... Да у меня до хрена этого опыта! Йууууху!!! Кто молодец – я молодец!!! Ну, капитан, вам все карты в руки.

 

В торпедном царил полумрак. Если бы они сидели в каком-нибудь другом, более подходящем месте, он бы даже сказал – интимный полумрак. То есть сначала все было нормально. На его коммуникатор пришла просьба от Скотти срочно зайти в торпедный. Он, конечно, слегка удивился, но мало ли, что там могло случиться, что потребовало его непосредственного участия. Тем более, что Скотти сидел там не один, а в компании Спока. Так можно было быть уверенным, что все усовершенствования торпедных аппаратов «Энтерпрайз» не выйдут за рамки устава ЗФ. Уж коммандер Спок за этим приглядел бы. 

Так что Кирк шагал в торпедный и предвкушал торжество инженерной мысли Скотти, щедро сдобренное научным мышлением Спока. Фразочка была слегка тяжеловата, но для поздравления двух умельцев вполне годилась. 

Вообще, конечно, он идиот. Его не насторожило ни молчание в торпедном, ни приглушенный свет, ни громкий щелчок электронного замка за его спиной. Как есть идиот. Потому что вместо того, чтобы тут же, не отходя от двери, достать коммуникатор и вызвать безопасников, он сделал шаг вперед, потом другой и неуверенно позвал:

– Скотти!

– Его здесь нет, капитан! – раздался голос Спока. – Стойте на месте, не шевелитесь!

– Что слу... 

Спок возник откуда-то слева, деловито обшарил капитанские карманы, вытащил коммуникатор и принялся нажимать вызов. 

Коммуникатор послушно загорелся красным:

– Говорит коммандер Спок, я и капитан заблокированы в торпедном отсеке. Повторяю...

Кирк зачарованно смотрел, как гаснет огонек вызова, показывая снижение уровня связи.

– Что происходит?

– Где-то здесь устройство, которое глушит наши вызовы, – спокойно объяснил Спок и потряс коммуникатор. – Не успел, – констатировал он, – но, к сожалению, без специального оборудования я не смогу его локализовать.

– Офигеть! – протянул Джим Кирк, задумчиво рассматривая Спока. Он пока не мог уложить в голове все происходящее: Спок, запертое помещение, полумрак. – Только музыки не хватает, – ляпнул он и тут же осекся.

– Зачем вам музыка, капитан? – недоуменно спросил Спок.

– Неважно, – бросил Кирк и тут же принял донельзя деловой вид. – Так что все-таки случилось? Мне Скотти прислал сообщение, что я здесь срочно нужен. Я и пришел. 

– В инженерном потребовала решения небольшая проблема с трубой Джеффри. Я отправил туда Монтогомери Скотта, намереваясь сам закончить перенастройку торпед. Через шесть минут моего пребывания здесь интенсивность света уменьшилась, а дверь оказалась заперта без какого-либо воздействия с моей стороны. Коммуникатор отказался работать через двадцать две секунды. Я предположил, что здесь должно находиться некое устройство, обеспечивающее подобный эффект, но визуальный осмотр ничего не дал.

– Понятненько, – протянул Кирк. – И на сколько мы здесь застряли, как думаешь?

– Исходя из того, что вас хватятся к началу вашей смены, то я думаю – не меньше трех часов. Более точную оценку дать не могу, не хватает данных.

– Ну, или Скотти решит все-таки узнать, что ты здесь наворотил в его отсутствие и прибежит скандалить.

– Это было бы приемлемым вариантом развития событий, – согласился Спок, – но боюсь, лейтенант Скотт был слишком увлечен проблемой с трубой Джеффри.

– То есть, думаешь, не прибежит? – уточнил Кирк.

– Нет, – категорично заявил Спок.

– Плохо дело, – Джим, в меру своих актерских способностей, состроил печальную гримасу, покружил по отсеку, задумчиво поковырял ногтем переборку и, наконец, посмотрел на Спока. Тот стоял, внимательно глядя на капитана. – М-да, – неопределенно вздохнул Джим, – чем будем заниматься? 

– Можем поговорить о новом гибриде квадротритикале, – слегка неуверенно предложил Спок. 

– Чувствую, три часа будут долгими, – Джим взъерошил волосы и кивнул на торпеды: – Присядем?

– Сюда, капитан?

– Ты видишь здесь что-то еще?

– Хочу заметить, капитан, что это торпеды.

– Не поверите, коммандер, я знаю, но в нашем распоряжении либо они, либо пол.

Спок скептично посмотрел на пол под своими ногами. 

– Тогда торпеды, – подытожил Джим. – Значит, говоришь квадротритикале?

 

Чехов не зря считался гением. Конечно, большая половина команды называла его так с оттенком снисходительности, но они были неправы, и скоро он им это докажет. Он сидел в дальнем углу кают-компании в кресле с высокой спинкой, развернувшись спиной к присутствующим и настраивал наушник-вкладыш на нужную частоту. Через двадцать секунд в ухе раздался голос капитана:

–...Ну-ну, и что дальше? Ты меня просто заинтриговал.

Паша возликовал, в торпедном дело явно шло на лад, но следующие слова Спока немного охладили его пыл.

– ...Количественные выходные показатели данного гибрида превосходят исходные промежуточные образцы в две и восемьдесят шесть сотых раза. Облучение не действует на них стандартным образом, хотя итоговые данные более обнадеживающие по среднему спектру и слабому излучению в ультрафиолетовом разделе и более благотворно сказались на...

Чехов закатил глаза:

– Вот же зануда! И сдалась же Ухуре такая... космическая единица. – Он задумчиво почесал макушку. – Надо что-то делать. Делать что-то надо...

– Чехов! – окликнули его. Павел развернулся. Стол научников смотрел на него с ненаучным интересом. 

– Да? 

– Павел... – вперед выступила лейтенант Марлена Моро.

– Андреевич, – уточнил Чехов, все больше начиная подозревать какую-то крупную подставу.

– Павел Андреевич, – послушно повторила Марлена. – А вы не знаете, где мы можем найти коммандера Спока? 

– Почему я должен знать, где коммандер, – небрежно пожал плечами Чехов. 

– Ну, мы тут подумали... совершенно случайно... вдруг знаете...

– Нет, – отрезал Павел. 

– Или НЕ случайно.

– Тем более нет, – насупился Чехов. – Я не слежу за вашим драгоценным коммандером.

– Разве? – удивилась Марлена. – Тогда почему на ваш падд идет трансляция разговора капитана и старпома? – Она что-то нажала на своем падде и оттуда послышалось:

– Интенсивное изучение генома пшениц проводилось также с использованием анализа мейотической конъюгации хромосом межвидовых гибридов, кариотипированием хромосом методами дифференциальной окраски и гибридизации.

Компания научников издала коллективный стон:

– О, нет...

– О, да, – безжалостно припечатала Марлена, – если мы не возьмем дело в свои руки, нам грозит быть погребенными под ворохом отчетов. Сублимация, знаете ли, страшная штука. 

Тем временем из падда донесся воодушевленный голос капитана:

– ...И таким образом, семейства субтеломерных макросателлитов возникают в процессе дивергенции диплоидных видов независимо друг от друга и при образовании одной или нескольких таксономических групп. 

– Что это? – пискнул кто-то и истерически всхлипнул.

– Это pizdetz, – резюмировал Чехов. – Ухура будет счастлива, – помолчал и мрачно добавил: – А я нет!

– Павел Андреевич, – Марлена была настроена решительно, – Паша, мы в тебя верим! Ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь! – Она взяла Пашину руку и прижала к своей груди. Чехов нервно сглотнул. – Я буду тебе так благодарна, – прошептала Марлена, – ну вот просто очень!

– Э-э-э, – краснел Павел, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть собственную руку себе. Рука, мерзавка такая, словно прилипла к пышному бюсту Марлены Моро и никак не желала возвращаться к законному владельцу. – Ну... как бы... с точки зрения... – Он замолчал, пытаясь выглядеть независимо и гордо. Получалось так себе. Кто ж знал, что форма ЗФ такая узкая и имеет тенденцию жать в самых неподходящих местах. Например, штаны точно кроил кто-то очень криворукий. 

– Мозг мигрировал, кровь тоже. Намерения же остались твердыми, – пошутили вполголоса где-то в стороне. 

Все-таки, по мнению Паши, в большинстве своем научники были ребятами прямолинейными и грубоватыми. Так что он собрался с духом и очень небрежно, как бы между прочим, выдал:

– Есть у меня одна идейка...

– Паша, – томно проговорила Марлена, – я знала, что ты сможешь...

– М-м-м-музыка, – пролепетал Павел и усилием воли, с огромным сожалением, все-таки вернул себе свою собственную конечность. 

– Что музыка?

– Надо. Туда. – От волнения Чехов заговорил рублеными фразами. – Вино. Фрукты.

– Шоколад, – взвизгнул кто-то из научников. – Мистер Спок пьянеет от шоколада. 

– Да ладно!!! – громкий хор голосов заставил вздрогнуть всю кают-компанию.

– Тише, – прошипел Паша. – Что вы орете, как ослы на базаре. У нас секретное совещание.

– Да ладно?! – повторил кто-то в стороне. 

Чехов вздохнул и осторожно скосил глаза, надеясь, что это всего лишь морок и на самом деле слева от него не стоит доктор Маккой. Но, увы... Сегодня точно был не день Чехова. Доктор стоял, ехидно улыбаясь, смотрел на Павла, точно вычислив главного героя всей заварухи. 

– Секретное, – подтвердил Чехов. – Присоединяйтесь, доктор, – и добавил вполголоса, – все равно на корабле ни у кого от вас секретов нет.

– Ну, так уж и нет, – показательно застеснялся Маккой. – Наговариваете вы, Павел Андреевич, на нас, простых сельских докторов.

– Кто на вас наговорит, проживет только до ближайшей вакцинации, – опять подал голос кто-то из научников.

«Нет, – подумал Чехов. – Все-таки умные люди бывают исключительными идиотами». Но вслух ничего не сказал. Что он враг себе?..

– А-а-а, Варшавски, – Маккой пальцем поманил к себе одного из энсинов, безошибочно вычислив его в толпе, – вы-то мне и нужны. Завтра на вакцинацию против лихорадки Эсмерца и проверку на лишай.

– За что? – взвыл несчастный.

– Вы работаете с опасными микроорганизмами, – припечатал Маккой.

– Так я же не один с ними работаю! А с товарищами!

– А у ваших товарищей не нарушена причинно-следственная связь между головным мозгом и органами речи. А у вас нарушена. Это очень опасный симптом. – Энсин побледнел, а Маккой больше не обращая на него никакого внимания, опять обратился к Паше. – Ну так, Чехов, на что жалуемся?

– Вот, – обреченно передал он доктору свой падд.

– Послушаем...

Из динамика донеслось:

– Понимаешь, Спок, когда я смотрю на поля пшеницы...

Маккой моментом выключил трансляцию.

– Ну что, по-моему клиенты почти созрели, – он задумался на секунду. – Предлагаю темный семидесятипроцентный шоколад. Похмелья будет меньше. Поверьте мне, как врачу. Отправлять будем с гонцом или на автоматику понадеемся?

– Знаете, доктор, – Паша определенно был сегодня в ударе, – мы не оставляем заложников.

– Значит, робот-уборщик, – подытожил Маккой.

– Он не унесет, – опять пискнули из толпы. Чехова ужасно занимал вопрос, кто же в научной секции имеет такой писклявый голос. 

– А на это у нас есть вы... – Маккой ткнул пальцем в самую гущу синих. – Павел, – помоги несчастным. 

Павел согласно кивнул и грозно посмотрел на вверенный ему контингент. Контингент затрепетал. 

– Док, – кашлянул он, отводя Маккоя в сторону. – А у вас-то какой интерес?

– А меня, Павел Андреевич, задолбало выслушивать нытье капитана и тратить на него свой лучший скотч. Хотя ради устройства его личной жизни я, так и быть пожертвую еще одну бутылку из своих запасов. Поверь, это будет гораздо, действеннее любого вина. 

– Понял, – кивнул Паша, – а?..

– А ты посмотри вокруг, – перебил доктор, и когда Паша удивленно воззрился на него, наклонился к его уху и шепнул: – Одной Ухурой выбор не ограничивается, – после чего сделал что-то совершенно невероятное, а именно – потерся носом о шею Чехова.

 

Когда в торпедном неожиданно зазвучала музыка Джим даже не вздрогнул. В принципе, к чему-то такому он был готов и только гадал, когда же оно начнется. Вот и началось. 

– По-моему, это что-то из классики, – он с надеждой посмотрел на Спока. Тот не подвел:  
– Вальс цветов из балета «Щелкунчик» Петра Чайковского, – отрапортовал старпом.

– Я так и знал, что это Чехов, – возликовал Джим. – Вот просто зуб даю, что он.

– Капитан, я бы не советовал вам так легко разбрасываться собственными зубами, – заметил Спок. – Ваше предположение покоится на слишком шатком основании. Всего лишь имени композитора.

Кирк даже слегка обиделся:

– Ну, у кого кроме Павла Андреевича хватило бы нахальства устроить нам подобную ловушку. Только у него еще детство в голове не отгремело.

В этот момент дверь в отсек совершенно бесшумно приоткрылась на ширину пары ладоней и тут же захлопнулась вновь. Ни Кирк, ни Спок даже дернуться не успели.

– Что это? 

– Насколько я могу судить, – Спок ловко снял с маленькой платформы поднос и вручил его Джиму, – это стандартный робот-уборщик. Он модифицирован и может переносить на себе некоторое количество груза. – Старпом внимательно посмотрел на поднос в руках капитана. – Примерно два и восемь десятых килограмма.

– И после этого, – Джим аккуратно качнул подносом, стараясь, чтобы с него ничего не упало, – ты хочешь мне сказать, что это не Чехов?

– Я, скорее, вижу здесь руку нашего доктора, – Спок кивнул на бутылку скотча. – Мне кажется или эта бутылка из его запасов?

– Любимый напиток Боунза, – подтвердил Джим. – Черт возьми. Похоже заговор против нас приобретает все больший размах.

Он осторожно поставил поднос на пол и, задрав голову, принялся обходит помещение по периметру.

– Что вы делаете, капитан?

– Ищу камеру.

– Зачем?

– Ну, во-первых, неплохо бы было высказать этим дятлам все, что я о них думаю. Во-вторых, неплохо бы было заиметь что-то мягкое, чтобы, знаешь, присесть или приле... – Капитан заткнулся на полуслове. 

– Что-то случилось, капитан? – Спок был готов признать, что в данный момент он слегка обеспокоен.

– Спок, – Джим глубоко вздохнул, – я знаю чего хотят от нас эти балбесы.

– Чего же, капитан?

– Любви.

Спок показательно задрал свою знаменитую бровь. Во внутрикорабельном интранете, кто-то даже играл в «Мир звездолетов» под очень красноречивым ником «Левая_бровь_м-ра_Спока». Джим бы и под угрозой смертной казни не признался бы никому, что данный профиль принадлежит ему. Как-то ночью, когда он дроч... короче, думал о прекрасном образе своего старпома, ему в голову и пришла столь светлая мысль. Под этой аватарой он беспощадно громил всяких там «люблю_вулканца-секси», «очаровательные_ушки», «остроухий_навсегда» и прочие аккаунты, осмелившиеся упоминать светлый образ старпома всуе. Джим просто не мог допустить, чтобы на Спока покусился кто-нибудь кроме него. 

– Посмотри на все это, – он махнул рукой в сторону подноса, – скотч, виноград, яблоки, шоколад. Просто классика пикапа.

– Пикапа?

– Знакомства с интересующей тебя особью с далеко идущими намерениями, обычно включающими в себя половой акт, – автоматически перевел Джим на Споковский.

– Понял, капитан.

– То есть мы должны под приятную беседу выпить, закусить, расслабиться. Зачем только шоколад? Я его не люблю.

– Боюсь, капитан, это для меня, – Спок начал слегка отдавать в прозелень. – Шоколад содержит большое количество теобромина, которое оказывается на меня такое же влияние, как этанол на вас.

– Понятно, – кивнул Джим и неопределенно погрозил кулаком. – Сволочи, вы что, предлагаете нам на торпедах трахаться и без смазки?

Дверь в торпедный открылась буквально на десять сантиметров, Джим дернулся было к ней, но в щель сначала влетел сложенный плед, потом тюбик медицинского лубриканта и дверь моментально захлопнулась.

– По-моему, это бунт, – задумчиво произнес Джим. – Тебе не кажется, Спок?

– Теоретически, капитан, эти действия можно классифицировать, как неповиновение младших чинов старшим офицерам, но на практике – мы сейчас с вами не на дежурстве. Мы занимались всем вот этим, – Спок махнул рукой, – в свободное от основной службы время. Если нас не выпустят через три часа, тогда мы можем переклассифицировать данный проступок. 

Джим задумчиво посмотрел на Спока, вздохнул и расстелил поверх торпедного аппарата плед:

– Думаю, нам надо выпить.

 

Ухура металась по каюте, с трудом сдерживая желание расколотить чего-нибудь об стену. Чертов Спок, чертов Кирк, а главное – чертов Чехов! Это его план привел к тому, что в этот самый момент Кирк романтически напивался в компании Спока, а ведь все должно было быть совсем не так. Она с ненавистью покосилась на падд, из которого неслась так и не выключенная трансляция из торпедного. 

Голос Кирка вдохновенно вещал:

– Твои глаза на звезды не похожи,   
Нельзя уста кораллами назвать,   
Не белоснежна плеч открытых кожа,   
И черной проволокой вьется прядь...

– Шекспира, он ему читает... Какой... мерз-з-завец! – Она все-таки взвесила в руке фарфоровую статуэтку с Дельта Ипсилон. Статуэтка была красивая, и бить ее было жалко, но бушевавший в ней ураган эмоций требовал хоть какого-нибудь выхода. – Прибью мальца! Советчик, mat’ ego! – Как любой уважающий себя лингвист, Ухура предпочитала ругаться по-русски: во-первых, звучит красиво, во-вторых, загадочно. 

Падд по-прежнему разливался голосом капитана:

– Нежней, чем падает на землю свет зарницы,  
Когда за морем спит гроза,  
Нежней, чем падают усталые ресницы  
На утомленные глаза...

Нийота застонала сквозь сжатые зубы, представляя себе мучительную смерть Кирка от удушения. Ну, кто же знал, что капитан, чтобы он был вечно здоров, такой любитель поэзии. Нет, Ухура готова была признать его верховенство в делах служебных, но вне мостика... просто нет!

От двери донесся сигнал вызова.

– Чехов, – вскрикнула Ухура в твердой уверенности, что за дверью стоит именно он.

– Увы, милая, – встал в дверях Маккой, – это всего лишь я. Только не говори, что ты назначила ему свидание. Мое бедное сердце не выдержит такого известия.

– Ваше бедное сердце способно выдержать прямое попадания из фазера и остаться целым. И я вам не милая.

– А жаль...

Нийота застыла. Из падда воодушевленно грянуло:

– Враждебен небосвод, холодный, темно-синий,  
Над темно-синею волной,  
И смерть – предел всего, и мы идем пустыней,  
Живя тревогою земной.

– Вот гад! – Ухура сжала кулачки. – Нет, я иду в торпедный.

– Боюсь, лейтенант, – Маккой аккуратно придержал разгневанную Ухуру, – что вам просто не удастся пробиться сквозь стройные ряды научного отдела. И по моим сведениям, – он откинул крышку коммуникатора и посмотрел на часы, – через пару минут к ним присоединится половина инженерного. Как минимум. 

– Что-о-о?

– Я, конечно, всецело поддерживаю веру Чехова в то, что он исключительный гений, но вот устраивать заговоры в кают-компании, Нийота, не самая лучшая идея. Что вы ему пообещали?

– Поцелуй, – прошипела Ухура.

– Всего-то? – удивился Маккой. – Нельзя же быть такой жестокой. – Он осторожно вынул статуэтку из рук Ухуры. – Давайте поставим эту хорошенькую собачку на место – Он погладил напряженную ладонь: – Чего вы добивались, милая, приводя в действие такой странный план?

– Я не милая, – привычно огрызнулась Ухура.

– Конечно нет, – на полном серьезе согласился доктор. – Где уж тут быть милой, когда вокруг такой кавардак.

– Вот именно.

– Давай-ка присядем и обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

 

В коридоре, ведущему к месту заточения капитана и старпома, царило нездоровое оживление. Представители научного отдела объясняли вновь прибывшим представителям инженерного, что именно происходит в торпедном отсеке, периодически включая прямую трансляцию в подтверждение своих слов. 

Скотти носился туда-сюда, рассказывая каждому встречному, что когда он услышал – совершенно случайно, конечно, – в трубе Джеффри, как поэтично капитан рассказывает какую-то ботаническую фигню мистеру Споку, то сразу решил, что они созданы друг друга.

– Вот если бы капитан читал ему Бернса, то уже давно бы добился желаемого, – подмигивал Скотти Кинсеру, пытаясь залихватски подкрутить несуществующий ус. 

Кинсер согласно кивал и принимал ставки. Пока большинство ставило на энергичный напор капитана и полную капитуляцию старпома. Пара наиболее трезвомыслящих поставили свое недельное жалование на обратную ситуацию, надеясь сорвать приличный куш. Чехов не ставил вообще, потому что на самого себя ставить было нельзя, а на все остальное боязно. Если Спок сдастся, то, возможно, он все равно не сможет подойти к блистательной Нийоте просто потому, что она прибьет его за тотальное вмешательство в ее личную жизнь, а если старпом устоит, то тогда Чехову вообще нечего ловить рядом с прекрасной связисткой.

– Kuda ne kin’, vsyudu klin, – мрачно пробурчал Чехов, физически ощущая, как проходит мимо все самое прекрасное. Например, Ухура...

Тут его волосы взъерошила ласковая рука:

– Скучаете, Павел Андреевич? – лейтенант Моро за прошедшие два часа стала еще прекраснее. По крайней мере, на взгляд Чехова. 

Он тихо съехал по стене вниз и уселся прямо на пол, обхватив колени. Ухура – Ухурой, но физиологические реакции еще, знаете ли, никто не отменял. А так, вроде, и сидит прилично и не видно... эти самые реакции.

К сожалению, после всех хитрых маневров изумительные коленки Марлены Моро оказались перед самым Пашиным носом. Он застонал и решил немного побиться головой об стенку. Не помогло. Взгляд предательски скользнул выше, к линии юбки. Марлена понимающе улыбнулась и присела рядом с зардевшимся Чехов.

– Знаете, Павел Андреевич, предлагаю обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию у меня в каюте.

– ...

– Там нам будет гораздо удобнее.

– ...

– Я же вижу какой у вас большой... потенциал... для обсуждения, разумеется.

– Разумеется, – зачарованно прошептал Чехов.

Когда неожиданная парочка поспешно удалилась в сторону жилых кают, Скотти подтолкнул Кинсера в бок:

– Надеюсь, ты ему не сказал о том, что мы принимали ставки на него и Моро?

Кинсер ответил пожатием плеч, явно означающим «что, ты меня совсем за идиота держишь?»

 

Ухура довольно потянулась и тихо выругалась, ощутив под лопаткой что-то твердое.

– Что случилась, милая? – лежащий рядом доктор приоткрыл один глаз. 

– Не знаю, – она выгнулась, протянула руку и вытащила из-под спины злополучный падд. 

Сквозь шипение доносилось еле слышное:

– Она его за муки по...ла...  
А он ее за...

Маккой хохотнул.

– Я смотрю, Джим никак не уймется.

Ухура задумчиво нахмурилась:

– Я уже это слышала...

– Что, пошел по второму кругу?

– Нет, я точно это слышала... После этого должен быть Теннисон.

В подтверждение ее слов падд выдал:

– ...Нежней, чем па...ют усталые рес...ы...

– Это точно было, Леонард! И даже не один раз! Он издевается!

Маккой сгреб ее в объятия и, подтянув поближе к себе, прошептал прямо в маленькое розовое ухо:

– Ты серьезно думала, что эти два гения позволят управлять собой? Они выдали то, что от них ожидали. Не больше и не меньше.

– То есть, ты думаешь, у них ничего не было?

– Я думаю, милая, что это не наше дело. Они разберутся сами. А у нас есть чем заняться.

Ухура было дернулась из объятий на волю, готовая бежать к Споку вот прямо сейчас, но вдруг остановилась. Посмотрела на Маккоя через плечо и улыбнулась:

– Так чем займемся, доктор?

– О-о-о, милая, у меня столько планов... Во-первых, расцеловать твою прекрасную грудь, – Маккой перекатился и навис над Нийотой, незамедлительно выполнив свое обещание. Та покорно выгнулась в его руках, ощущая, как ласково держат ее сильные руки доктора. – У тебя такие изящные щиколотки... я не могу оставить их без внимания.

– Только щиколотки и грудь, доктор? Все остальное вас не интересует?

– А вы настаиваете на полном осмотре, Нийота?

– Конечно же... 

– С последующим проникновением?

– Черт возьми, Леонард... Не заставляй меня говорить вслух о своих желаниях.

 

Когда лейтенант Моро – простите... уже Марлена, ведь глупо называть лейтенантом женщину, с которой ты находишься в одной постели и вот-вот займешься сексом – так вот, когда Марлена скинула платье, Чехов зажмурился. 

Что делать дальше, он теоретически знал, но бывают в жизни моменты, когда вся твоя гениальность, помноженная на отличное знание теории, не может тебе помочь. Так что он совершенно по-детски зажмурился и решил, что когда Марлена его выставит, а в том, что она сделает именно это, Павел ни капли не сомневался, – он пойдет и выкинется в открытый космос. Потому что жить с таким позором совершенно невозможно. Категорически невозможно.

Короткий смешок прямо рядом с ним заставил его слегка приоткрыть глаза. Марлена сидела скрестив ноги прямо перед ним, обнаженная и прекрасная, словно языческая богиня.   
Паша сглотнул и зажмуриться опять не смог. Это было решительно невозможно, не смотреть на распущенные темные волосы, на грудь с пунцовыми сосками и... дальше.

Марлена протянула руку и погладила его по щеке. 

– Павел Андреевич...

– Я сейчас уйду, – пролепетал Паша, искренне переживая за собственную никчемность.

– Зачем?

– Ну, я... я не знаю...

Марлена опять погладила его по щеке и потянула вверх его золотистую форменку.

– Я думаю мы во всем разберемся, – сказала она. 

 

Спок находил все происходящее... забавным. Да, пожалуй, это слово было наиболее точным определением всей той неразберихи, что царила на корабле последние три часа.  
Когда они с Джимом все-таки нашли скрытый передатчик, глушивший сигнал, то Джим уговорил его побыть в импровизированном заточении еще немного:

– Конечно, мы можем связаться с мостиком или службой безопасности и отдать прямой приказ, – сказал он, – но давай посмотрим на ситуацию шире, Спок. Экипаж воодушевлен, общее настроение поднялось, и я не сомневаюсь, что выйдя отсюда, мы узнаем немало интересного.

– Вы предполагаете?

– Я предполагаю, что Чехов несомненно преследовал свои собственные цели, запирая нас здесь, но в том, что к этому приложила свою руку лейтенант Ухура, тоже сомнений нет.

– Лейтенант Ухура – профессионал и никогда не позволит своим чувствам...

– Нийота Ухура еще не смирилась с вашим разрывом...

– Но, – растерялся Спок, – я не давал ей повода...

– Думать иначе? Ну, значит она нашла его сама.

– Я хотел объяснить ей, что уже давно хочу видеть рядом с собой другого человека.

Джим вздохнул и налил себе еще скотча. Немного, на пол-пальца. Впереди же смена. Но, варп его раздери, такие новости требуют решительных мер.

– О-о-о, так тебя можно поздравить? Кто она?

– Скорее он...

Джим очень хотел уточнить, кто же этот таинственный он, но тут на коммуникаторе замигал синим предупреждающий сигнал. Это значило, что их опять подслушивают.

Читать Теннисона и Шекспира из школьной программы больше не входило в его планы, и он в расстройстве решил пойти ва-банк:

– ...Вот так, Спок, да-да-да, – застонал он с придыханием, делая страшные глаза дернувшемуся было Споку и указывая пальцем на мигающий огонек. Тот понятливо кивнул, и Джим продолжил: – Ну, давай же, Спок, сильнее... Твой член... твой член...

Тут Джим с ужасом понял, что его заело, и что дальше сказать про член Спока, он просто не знает.

Его старпом глубоко вздохнул, решительно отломил кусочек шоколада и так же решительно его разжевал.

– Капитан, – начал он было и тут же остановился, глядя на Джима. Тот помахал ему рукой, молчаливо призывая к продолжению, – мой капитан... мой..., – похоже, Спока тоже заело, – Вы – мой, капитан, – наконец разродился он и тут же продолжил: – Осуществляя с вами этот акт пенетрации...

Джим взвыл в голос, надеясь, что этот звук подслушивающие примут за страстный стон с его стороны. Он прижал свою ладонь ко рту Спока и подхватил:

– О, Спок, давай же... дай мне больше... ты такой большой, Спок... Когда я чувствую, как твой член проникает в меня, как раздвигает нежные стенки ануса... – огонек на коммуникаторе истерично замигал и потух.

Последующее тяжелое молчание прервал Спок.

– Нежные стенки ануса, капитан? – произнес он с вопросительной интонацией и задрал свою знаменитую бровь.

– Твой акт пенетрации ничуть не лучше, – огрызнулся Джим и, посмотрев на Спока, рассмеялся. – Ох, коммандер, нам не сделать карьеру на Орионе. Да что там на Орионе, мы не попадем даже в самый захудалый «секс по комму» где-нибудь на краю обитаемого сектора.

– Нет ничего невозможного, капитан. Если мы немного потренируемся.

Джим замер, глядя на Спока с... надеждой. Да, пожалуй, сейчас это слово вполне подходило.

– Правильно ли я тебя понял, Спок? Ты предлагаешь потренироваться... А как же ваш таинственный «он»?

– Вы, капитан.

– Да! – И нет, Джиму было совсем не стыдно, что он подпрыгнул и выбросил вверх сжатую в кулак руку.

– Думаю, нам пора выходить отсюда, капитан.

– Абсолютно согласен с вами, коммандер. К тебе или ко мне?

Спок секунду поколебался:

– Думаю, ко мне, капитан. Но только после смены.

– Буду с нетерпением ждать ее окончания, коммандер.

 

Скотти был одним из тех, кто поставил на то, что Спок устоит. Тем обиднее было упустить причитавшийся ему выигрыш. Взяв в качестве моральной поддержки Кинсера, он догнал радостного капитана:

– Капитан!

– Мистер Скотт! – Кирк лучился радостью и довольством.

– По поводу вашего случайного заточения, капитан, могу я уточнить?

– За уточнениями обратитесь к мистеру Споку, пожалуйста. Я думаю, он будет просто счастлив дать вам все необходимые пояснения.

И капитан в отличнейшем настроении рванул дальше.

Скотти почесал в затылке и обратился к Кинсеру:

– Думаешь, стоит идти к мистеру Споку?

Кинсер философски пожал плечами, явно обозначая ответ «если ты решил поиграть в самоубийцу, то, кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать?»

– Я вас внимательно слушаю, мистер Скотт. – Что ни говори, а старпом у них умел подкрадываться незаметно. 

– Ну, я хотел... я просто хотел... вы и капитан... то есть, вы, мистер Спок, и мистер Кирк, вы... ну, это?..

– «Ну, это», мистер Скотт? – повторил тот. – Боюсь, я вас не понимаю.

Скотти тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой:

– Простите, коммандер.

Он уже почти завернул за угол, когда был остановлен голосом Спока:

– Я никогда так страстно не желал хранить его,   
не только от скорбей, что дух гнетут и оставляют раны,   
но даже от теней едва заметных, что мимолетно омрачают души, –   
хотя бы сам такую тень набросил.  
Его хранить я буду, как ресница хранит зрачок:   
не только пылинки я не допущу,   
нет, даже солнца луч я отвращу,   
когда он вдруг ударит.

Скотти обернулся:

– Вы хотите сказать, мистер Спок...

– Я сказал, что хотел, мистер Скотт. Хорошего дня!

– Кинсер, – растерянно обернулся Скотти, – ты хоть что-нибудь понял? – Кинсер закатил глаза и, покрутив пальцем у виска, пошел прочь, на ходу доставая падд с результатами ставок. Его ждал порядочный куш. Он и еще некто с ником «Левая_бровь_м-ра_Спока» ставили на то, что в торпедном ничего не будет, но вечером после смены... 

– Кинсер, подожди, – закричал ему вслед Скотти, – подожди! Ты точно что-то знаешь, маленький паразит. Не смей уходить от ответа!


End file.
